legendcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seaside Cave Series
Seaside Cave Series: 'Lancer Recruit' Description: ''This recruit shines with spear in hand. '' Attack: '''130 '''Defense: '''170 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: None 'Archer Recruit ' Description: ''This recruit shines with a bow. '' Attack: '''160 '''Defense: '''140 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: None 'Hazy Sue' Description: ''This tomboy dancer can really hustle '' Attack: '''100 '''Defense: '''140 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: None 'Royal Axeman' Description: These ladies can easily handle large axes.'' '' Attack: '''250 '''Defense: '''170 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: None 'Royal Lancer' Description: ''These ladies defend by shield and spear '' Attack: '''220 '''Defense: '''260 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: None 'Tiris' Description: ''Famous for her fascinating dances '' Attack: '''350 '''Defense: '''210 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 2% chance of an automatic victory. 'Master Sgt. Dritz' Description: ''Sincerely trusted by his subordinates '' Attack: '''410 '''Defense: '''390 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: None 'Colonel Lina' Description: ''Archery skill made her young colonel '' Attack: '''460 '''Defense: '''500 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: None 'Assassin' Description: ''Eacts revenge with a level head '' Attack: '''400 '''Defense: '''300 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: None 'Byun' Description: ''Fires beams from its stinger '' Attack: '''110 '''Defense: '''130 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: None 'Gusta 7' Description: ''Production model robot soldier '' Attack: '''260 '''Defense: '''160 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: None 'Fan Drive' Description: ''Able to create tornado strength winds '' Attack: '''100 '''Defense: '''140 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: None 'Gusta 18' Description: ''Elite production model robot soldier '' Attack: '''400 '''Defense: '''240 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: None 'Defense System' Description: ''Built to specialize in defense '' Attack: '300 '''Defense: '''420 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * ' '''Skill Bonus: None 'Offense System' Description: ''Built to specialize in offense. '' Attack: '''600 '''Defense: '''400 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: None 'Moon Rabbit' Description: ''A nocturnal monster rabbit. '' Attack: '''190 '''Defense: '''170 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: None 'Slash Mojer' Description: ''I can handle most weapons, mojaa! '' Attack: '''150 '''Defense: '''90 '''Summon Cost: '''3 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: None 'Wing Ghost' Description: ''A spirit wanting to take physical form '' Attack: '''290 '''Defense: '''190 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: None 'Half Moon Rabbit' Description: ''Gains brutality with the moon phase '' Attack: '''310 '''Defense: '''250 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: None 'Dragon Ghost' Description: ''Almost able to assume a physical form. '' Attack: '''360 '''Defense: '''360 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: None 'Full Moon Rabbit' Description: ''In a sadistic trance from a full moon. '' Attack: '''520 '''Defense: '''380 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: None 'Hybrider Hatchling' Description: ''Created through genetic research. '' Attack: '''110 '''Defense: '''90 '''Summon Cost: '''2 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: None 'Young Hybrider' Description: ''A hybrider in its adolescent years '' Attack: '''260 '''Defense: '''220 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: None 'Adult Hybrider' Description: ''The adult stage of hybrider growth. '' Attack: '''500 '''Defense: '''460 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * * * Skill Bonus: None 'Terror Hybrider' Description: ''The final stage of hybrider growth. '' Attack: '''646 '''Defense: '''1239 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: Mecha cards gain a 5% damage bonus 'R-2000' Description: ''Easily rains destruction on its targets '' Attack: '''1100 '''Defense: '''1060 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * * * * * * Skill Bonus: None Gift for completing Seaside Cave Series 'Fusion List' Category:Mecha Affinity Cards Category:Monster Affinity Cards